<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【次鲁】十四号凌晨（2018年白色情人节贺文） by Ciudy_Zhang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041363">【次鲁】十四号凌晨（2018年白色情人节贺文）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang'>Ciudy_Zhang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by：张郦；<br/>cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；<br/>分级：限制级；<br/>警告：产乳，男性分泌乳汁；诗作来源不详；<br/>备注：腿交，非插入性行为；<br/>时间：2018年 春</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【次鲁】十四号凌晨（2018年白色情人节贺文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在，你可以是，我的唇齿之间恣意流淌的小河。——来源不详</p><p>        次元大介从浴室里出来，毛巾搭在肩上，只穿了一条底裤。屋子里静悄悄，他顺顺自己额前湿漉漉的头发，觉得自己最好上楼去看看鲁邦——五天前鲁邦三世回到这里，瘦得好像被抽干了，他严重脱水，营养不良，须发指甲都因为过分虚弱而逐渐停止生长，只有一双黑蓝色的眼镜还神采奕奕：和钱形警部斗智斗勇的那些日子里，他大概只吃过自己嘴唇上的死皮——</p><p>        “不用担心，老哥会设身处地地体谅我的，我把他关起来了，”鲁邦回来后第一时间就刷爆了次元的卡，大吃特吃。当他两只瘦如竹节的手钳住烤火鸡，一口扯下几乎一半焦黄的皮肉，并囫囵个儿吞掉时，次元大介开始怀疑这会不会是自己见过最丑的吃相，这个假设在鲁邦费尽心思舔干净意大利面残留在盘子上的酱汁时被否决了：五右卫门都不忍心看下去，把另外几盘餐点推到鲁邦面前——总会有更丑的吃相，这令次元大介宽心：持久的生理饥饿和精神紧张令鲁邦从人类降级到动物，相对的自由，安全，放松使他抛弃一切礼节和餐具：</p><p>        “我说次元，你能不能不要给我点这些要二遍处理的东西？”鲁邦三世嫌弃地推开面前的虾，他懒得和虾壳儿较劲，顺手抓起一块薄边披萨大嚼特嚼。</p><p>        “我还以为你需要很多蛋白质。”次元大介稍稍抱歉，把装有虾的盘子转了个面——他也不想尖尖的虾头面对自己。接着，端过去一碟淋满巧克力以及糖霜的酥饼——高热量甜食。</p><p>       接下来几日里，暴饮暴食穿插着片段式睡眠。鲁邦很快缓过劲儿来，饮食开始规律，睡眠时间变长，虽然整个人依然颓颓的，不过皮肤下已经积攒起了薄薄的脂肪。</p><p>        二十四小时前，医生来做过检查：过度透支后的暴饮暴食似乎没怎么伤害到鲁邦的身体——“肝功能大概会暂时产生障碍，一切指标都有明显好转，没有致命问题，恢复力惊人。”</p><p>        二十三小时前，鲁邦彻头彻尾收拾了一下头发，胡子，和指甲。在细细修建过鬓角之后，他好好洗了个澡，时间之长，次元大介都以为他昏倒在雾气氤氲的浴室里，然而并没有——“呐，次元进来是要和我一起洗吗？”</p><p>        二十二小时前，不二子，蕾贝卡，还有罗布来拜访过，俏皮的女孩还是被鲁邦憔悴的样子吓到了，但峰小姐看起来并不很在乎——“他好得很快。”</p><p>        二十一小时前，鲁邦只穿了条纹平角裤，睡到次元大介的床上，就像刚回来时彻底大吃一顿一样，现在他要好好补一下睡眠——“帮我关下灯好吗？”</p><p>        “那我睡哪里？”</p><p>        “次元已经不习惯和我一起睡了吗？”</p><p>        “我不是说这个……”</p><p>        “所以～给本大爷关下灯好吗？”</p><p>        但这也睡太久了，次元用毛巾拭了下自己脑后的头发。再说我也得睡觉吧，于是他倒了一杯凉水上楼去，推开自己的房门：鲁邦还在被窝里，胸腹随着呼吸一起一伏——这么看来，他恢复得的确不错，虽然瘦削的模样透着浮肿，但是胳膊腿儿上因为突然摄入过多营养，甚至裹了一层可人的软肉。“过段时间得运动了，”次元大介这么想着。他坐上床，垫子因重量陷下，鲁邦翻了个身，醒过来：“……次元……我睡了多久？”</p><p>        “现在是三月十三号深夜。”</p><p>        “是吗？可真不是个好日子。”鲁邦笑了，他揉揉眼睛，坐起身，接过次元手里的杯子喝了一口：“我们有多久没一起睡了？”</p><p>        “我说鲁邦，被子上怎么湿了？”次元大介没接他的话，他注意到两块小小的水渍，于是翻过被褥一面。次元抬起眼，正对上鲁邦胸前那片，也是湿的，下一秒几乎脱口而出：“你的奶水？”</p><p>        “内分泌失调，”鲁邦把水杯放到床头柜上，“肝脏恢复速度赶不上身体其它部分，调动的激素处理不掉，所以就产奶了。其实已经第二天了。”他说着摸上自己的乳首，次元大介这才注意到他的胸似乎稍稍隆起，之前他以为那是不规律饮食而囤积起来的，不合时宜的脂肪，乳晕扩散了些，颜色也变得更深。</p><p>        “次元被吓到了？”鲁邦嬉皮笑脸。次元大介可以放揉力度，抚上他的胸，轻轻揉捏，白色的液体从乳孔里涌出来；鲁邦嘶了一声，他依旧感觉到诡异的疼痛混合着快感：“我睡了太久，应该积了不少。”</p><p>        次元大介听到叫出那一声就硬了，他安慰地吻住鲁邦的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸着他因为刚喝过水而柔软湿润的舌尖，分散注意力——他的手指绕着鲁邦的乳首划着圈，这样的挑逗令那挺立的乳头颜色更深，次元大介粗糙的指尖刮过他的乳尖，然后轻轻覆在鲁邦胸上，这样的动作直令鲁邦觉得胸口更加涨得难堪——他心里知道次元准备干什么，于是双手抓住男人的胳膊：心里也隐隐期待着。次元大介极力控制住自己的欲望，嘴唇一路从鲁邦下颌吻下：脖颈，锁骨，一路吻到他的胸口。</p><p>       “等等…”鲁邦大口喘气，卧室里的黑暗仿佛是凝固的湖水，胸口似乎有什么压着，让他有些提不起劲儿呼吸。他想伸手撑住次元大介的肩：“次元——啊啊！”</p><p>       次元大介几乎是无视了他的请求，迫近过来：尽管他集中精力压抑自己的欲望，但似乎不怎么奏效——对他来说，重逢后的性事已经等了太久。他急不可耐地把鲁邦一边乳头含进嘴里，另外一边用手温柔的逗弄。他用舌头绕着皮肤下那肿胀的小块，吸了一口，几乎没使什么力气，乳汁就从鲁邦的乳头里溢了出来，然后他把嘴里的乳汁全吞了下去。</p><p>        液体离开身体，胸口涨痛，乳头被唇舌和手指摩挲得挺立瘙痒；湿润的舔吮，模糊的叹息，绞缠成一团陌生又熟悉的火直燎向鲁邦身下，这令他近乎啜泣。次元大介舔上他另一边的乳首，轻轻吮吸着，他的勃起的阴茎已经戳到鲁邦了，后者则被奇怪的快感挑逗得颤抖，不由自主向仰起脖子，从锁骨到下颚绷出一条漂亮的线。因为长时间封闭拘留还未来得及怎么运动，鲁邦的皮肤看起来略显苍白，淫靡肿胀的乳头像是奶油上的鲜樱桃，而当次元大介放过他的乳头时，那两颗小樱桃还挂着可怜的乳汁。</p><p>        几轮缓慢的碾揉和丰沛的乳汁后，次元大介已经觉得自己硬得发疼，他知道鲁邦平角裤下面也早已支起了帐篷：“次元，插进来。”说罢他便稍稍推开次元，脱掉自己的裤子。次元大介几乎是扑上来，用一种极端色情的方式，用力的揉着鲁邦的臀肉：他的表情完全可以用咬牙切齿来形容，恨不得马上插进鲁邦的后穴，把这个还没完全恢复的小混蛋立刻干得合不拢腿，哆嗦着被榨出最后一滴精液——“我会的，”次元大介调整姿势，让鲁邦撑在床单上，他确定自己听到了身下人吞咽口水的声音，他的语气变得更加恶狠狠，“但当然不是今天，现在我要操你的腿。”</p><p>        他用手紧紧抓着鲁邦的腰，硬邦邦的大老二看起来比他的主人更加急不可耐，这根怒涨的阴茎蹭着身下人的会阴，在鲁邦两腿间的软肉上磨了磨，开始在腿间抽插——这种感觉和往日的性爱截然不同。</p><p>        “次元，不要这样！“鲁邦因为不满混合着羞耻向前爬去。两腿间被蚂蚁快速爬过加啃咬的痛痒感让他忍不住战栗。</p><p>        次元大介掐着鲁邦腰部的手把他拖了回来，在他的的屁股上不轻不重的煽打两下，留了淡红色的印子，清脆的声音回响着。他命令道：“鲁邦，把腿夹紧。”</p><p>        鲁邦两手死死抓着床单，他们的阴茎互相擦过彼此，次元大介粗鲁而快速的摩蹭带来的快感如电流般的沿着鲁邦三世的脊骨发散，令他抑制不住地向上抬腰，配合起男人的动作，更不由自主地夹紧腿，让自己的大腿内侧能更多地享受到每一次冲击。鲁邦的阴茎打在自己的小腹上，次元则每次都会擦过他的阴囊，不留余力的操着他。不满足的空虚感和快感同时迫使他尖叫，他知道那些声音最终必将取悦次元大介：这个下巴搁在自己的肩膀上，用手臂紧紧地圈住了自己，勒得肋骨都疼，令他们他们上下半身都紧紧贴在了一起的男人。</p><p>        次元继续干着身下人的大腿，他的龟头不断的蹭着鲁邦的阴囊，柔软的卵袋在他的刺激下渐渐绷紧，而自己的阴囊正在拍击着鲁邦的大腿，他感觉到鲁邦的后穴大概都要流水了——他现在埋首在被褥间，呜咽声透过床垫显得很暧昧。次元大介吻上他的的脊背，这令鲁邦绷紧身子：一阵奇特的酥麻感传遍他的全身，顺着血管流通往身上的每一个角落，鲁邦因为那一阵阵涌向他脊柱下方的浪潮而战栗。接着他几乎是含糊着哭喊了几句，高潮了：一波波的快感将他推向失控的边缘，耳边回响着皮肤拍打的声音啪啪声和他们的喘息，他夹紧大腿根不停的擅抖着，小腹传来的紧张感让他抽搐着射了出来，精液落到刚刚被乳汁弄湿的地方。</p><p>        高潮令他的肌肉绷紧，有些僵硬的姿势使他双腿战栗，甚至夹得次元大介微微疼痛，但这种疼痛恰到好处的刺激了身上的男人——次元大介抽插得反而更起劲。鲁邦逐渐因为刚才的高潮无力的软下腰，次元大介的伸手摸过被鲁邦自己射的一塌糊涂的小腹，抹开那些精液，掐住身下人的屁股，更加快速的抽插着，所有的热感涌向龟头：他猛地从腿间抽出，射在了鲁邦的穴口，像是某种宣示领地的行为。</p><p>        次元大介松开了鲁邦的大腿，两人贴着对方躺在床上，在这无声的黑夜里，微张着嘴喘息着。次元大介难得一手把鲁邦揽进怀里，把头埋进了鲁邦的肩窝，他平时不会这么做：总觉得太煽情了。</p><p>        “我说次元，现在应该已经十四日了吧……”</p><p>        “那也不行。等你开始运动了吧，到时候我会在健身房把你干昏过去。”</p><p>        ”但我现在好像又要开始涨奶了。”鲁邦的声音透着喘息和缓过劲儿后的笑意，听不出真假。</p><p>        “是嘛，我帮你吸出来。”次元回答。</p><p>        现在，你可以是，我的唇齿之间恣意流淌的小河。</p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>